In recent years, in order to improve a degree of memory integration, a number of semiconductor memory devices (stacked non-volatile semiconductor memory devices) including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been proposed.
Conventional semiconductor memory devices including the three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have a problem that the number of transfer transistors is increased and the area of the peripheral circuits is increased.